rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gambol Shroud/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Official Designs Gambol shroud.png|Gambol shroud viewed from different angles Img character03 2.png|Gambol Shroud's official artwork as seen on the Japanese RWBY website. Bg character03.png|Blake and Gambol Shroud, as they appear on the official Japanese RWBY website Blake Weapon B glock 19 (dilydaly).png|RWBY: Grimm Eclipse Gambol Shroud Glock 19 Volume 4 promo blake.jpg|Gambol Shroud on the RWBY Volume 4 announcement poster Turnaround Models GSTFull.gif|A turnaround of Gambol Shroud. GambolShroud 01.jpg GambolShroud 02.jpg GambolShroud 03.jpg GambolShroud 04.jpg GambolShroud 05.jpg GambolShroud 06.jpg GambolShroud 07.jpg GambolShroud 08.jpg GambolShroud 09.jpg GambolShroud 10.jpg GambolShroud 11.jpg GambolShroud 12.jpg GambolShroud 13.jpg GambolShroud 14.jpg GambolShroud 15.jpg Merchandise 800RWBYalsogun_1024x1024.png|"It's Also A Gun" Shirt Design RWBY_Blake_Key_1_1024x1024.jpg|Gambol Shroud Metal Keychain Manga Covers Manga 12 Cover.jpg Chapters Manga 5, Blake's Shadow.jpg Manga ch5 blake gambol shroud.png Manga 5, Blake and Adam defeats the Altesian Knight 130.jpg Screenshots - Trailers "Black" Trailer 1003 Black Trailer 3277.png|Blake in a combat pose with Gambol 1003 Black Trailer 3505.png|Gambol Shroud being unsheathed 1003 Black Trailer 3586.png|Dual Wielding: Cleaver and Katana. The end of the katana appears to be double-edged 1003_Black_Trailer 4094.png|Gambol Shroud transforming 1003_Black_Trailer 4155.png|A view of Gambol Shroud's Cleaver sheath on Blake's back 1003 Black Trailer 4271.png|Blake using Gambol Shroud's recoil to increase its velocity 1003 Black Trailer 4496.png|Massive Gambol Shroud Blake 1.png|Jumping with the shattered moon in the background Blake 2.png|Dual-wielding Gambol Shroud with great efficiency 1003 Black Trailer 8090.png|Blake, using Gambol to cut the train cars bond Volume 2 Trailer V2t 38.png| V2t 45.png| Volume 3 Trailer 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1486.png|Blake wields Gambol Shroud in the Vytal Festival Tournament Screenshots - World of Remnant Aura WOR Aura 16.png Screenshots - ''RWBY Chibi'' Transitions chibi transition blake.gif Episode 2 Chibi2 00010.png Chibi2 00011.png Chibi2 00012.png Chibi2 00013.png Chibi2 00014.png Chibi2 00016.png Episode 4 Chibi 04 00011.png Chibi 04 00012.png Episode 7 Chibi 07 00005.png Chibi 07 00006.png Chibi 07 00031.png Chibi 07 00032.png Chibi 07 00033.png Episode 21 Chibi 21 00012.png Screenshots - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening 1102 The Shining Beacon 00547.png|Panning shot of Team RWBY The Emerald Forest 1106 The Emerald Forest 03322.png|Putting an Ursa to rest 1106 The Emerald Forest 03433.png|Blake using Gambol Shroud to kill an Ursa Players and Pieces 1108 Players and Pieces 14234.png|Blake, preparing Gambol Shroud 1108 Players and Pieces 13725.png|Getting ready to strike 1108 Players and Pieces 13736.png|Blake fighting off Nevermore 1108 Players and Pieces 13769.png|Blake times two, using her Semblance 1108 Players and Pieces 13813.png|Running across the Nevermore 1108 Players and Pieces 17914.png|Gambol Shroud held up-close by Yang Black and White 1116 Black and White 11632.png|My mess, my clean-up 1116 Black and White 12039.png|Blake using the katana's inner edge to threaten Roman. 1116 Black and White 12277.png|Close up of the guard in the katana form. 1116 Black and White 15219.png|Blake uses her Semblance and Gambol to land a hit on Roman Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202_Welcome_to_Beacon_01543.png 1202_Welcome_to_Beacon_01686.png Painting the Town... V2 04 00040.png|Gambol Shroud's pistol form. V2 04 00062.png| V2 04 00064.png| V2e4 ladybug.png|Ladybug V2 04 00067.png|Checkmate: Weiss uses a glyph to provide Blake with extra energy, allowing Gambol Shroud swings to project strikes that can cut through missiles in mid air. Field Trip V2 08 00014.png|Gambol Shroud is lying on a suitcase. Search and Destroy V2 09 00035.png V2 09 00048.png V2 09 00054.png|Honey, I'm home! V2 09 00055.png|Taking care of some baby Nevermores No Brakes V2 11 00022.png V2 11 00046.png|Fire Clone V2 11 00047.png|Earth Clone V2 11 00048.png V2 11 00049.png|Ice Clone Breach V2 12 00010.png V2 12 00017.png V2 12 00018.png V2 12 00019.png|Strike a pose. V2 12 00020.png| Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Opening Vol3op 27.png Round One V3e1 34.png V3e1 35.png V3e1 36.png V3e1 39.png|A ninja must see through deception Beginning of the End V3 07 00015.png Battle of Beacon V3 10 00015.png V3 10 00128.png V3 10 00130.png Heroes and Monsters V3 11 00015.png V3 11 00016.png V3 11 00017.png V3 11 00018.png V3 11 00034.png V3 11 00104.png V3 11 00105.png Screenshots - Volume 4 Of Runaways and Stowaways V4 03 00033.png V4 03 00036.png V4 03 00037.png V4 03 00044.png V4 03 00052.png V4 03 00058.png Category:Gambol Shroud images Category:Image Gallery